User blog:CJGamerX/Myself in general.
Hi, my name is CJGamerX, C.J., sometimes called CJx, among other variations. I practiced chi and multiple power ups for a few months before I even knew this site existed. I had a few derp moments where I felt superioristic to everyone else and it just ended up being a social nightmare, but I made everyone forget about that by stopping the weirdness for a few months, then everyone just forgot about it. This happened at school. Anyway, after I felt I was done with chi, I went onto this site, practiced some elements, opened my 3rd eye and did a chakral line opening using theta to open all of my chakras. A few more experiences with mana, aurora, among other different energy types happened after this. After that, I will now tell you what abilities I have so far. Lately I've been having several things happen to me spiritually, changes in energy output strength, but a lot of those are my own business, not yours. A lot of people come on this site thinking that they'll get into psionics in one second of training, and my advice for people like you: NO. Some people even complain that psionics isn't working for them, and there's various reasons for that. I'll give one of them if it helps that portion of psiwiki. Energy Manipulation and other such arts involved in this takes years of training, I've been doing this for only a year and probably several months, and I've still went anon on the psiwiki so that I could grasp a good portion of this, and there's still a lot of psiwiki users that could kick my ass in a spar or battle involving EM or psychic abilities. Anyway, here's my ability list so far, although for all I know, I could already be a powerful omnikinetic(Which means I know all the kinesises, btw), but just don't know it. Here's my list of abilities so far: I am a generally calm person, sometimes tempered, depending on certain situations. I like technology very much, and I hope to be a computer programmer when I grow up. I also am a typist, and I tend to type a lot of sentences, some of my advice may be generally deep and otherworldy, although it depends on whether I know the topic enough. I can get a little random at times, also. Like, I may spew out otherworldly knowledge in the midst of a topic, but that's just because of my ongoing interest in certain things. Technokinesis Atmokinesis Weak Telepathy Aura Reading/Spirit Seeing Weak Clairsights(Clairvoyance, Claircognizance, and the like, but I'm still a little rusty on these.) Astral Projection Existing Dimension Opening/Making own dimensions Pentagram Magic(A holy one is now in my room for protection against a Manipulator spirit, and to force him away from me until he bids me farewell. May create one or two pentagrams for power and deity summoning, I make different designs for different pents, like a power one would have flames around it and runes of power, and my Holy pent has several designs and runes that resemble many deep things to me.) Lucid Dreaming(By the way, sometimes spirits accidentally get into your lucid dreams, or if you call a spirit that you know into your dreams, they will come, but it depends. Lucid Dreams are really good for summoning deities and calling your spirit friends/guides over for a chat, if you learn how to have full mental control in your lucid dreams, I'm still working on having full control when I lucid dream.) Pyrokinesis Cryokinesis Geokinesis Other Elementals This is one thing I'll mention about my spirituality: Multiple Reincarnations with "Soul names". Maybe a few other abilities that I don't know I have just yet. Category:Blog posts